The art has seen a wide variety of devices used to contain, dispense and display various articles of merchandise. Specifically, the art has seen a variety of devices used to display and dispense confectionary products such as candy and gum which may be located at the point of purchase typically adjacent the cash register at a retail store. Many of the display devices used at the point of purchase are designed to accommodate a single product. Such display devices are thereby dedicated to that product and may include advertising information related to the single product.
Various display devices are designed to contain and dispense a plurality of different products. These display devices may include plural compartments to store the different products. These display devices are usually cumbersome and difficult to use. Multi-compartment display devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,189,710 and 5,255,801.
Still other display devices are suitable for both retaining and dispensing an array of products. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,220 shows such a display device. These products, however, are limited in the number and type of products that may be displayed and dispensed. Furthermore, the products themselves are hidden from view. This tends to detract from any advertising potential of the display device. Moreover, additional advertising and informational indicia must be placed on this display device which can result in the display device being dedicated to one type of product.
Therefore, there is a need for a display and dispensing device that can accommodate a varied number and type of products and which may be easily loaded and display in an attractive and informative manner a variety of products.